


Sleeptalking and Accidental Confessions

by TyrusStillLives



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward T.J., Confessions, First Kiss, Flirty Cyrus, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sleep talking, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: During a sleepover at Cyrus's house, Cyrus overhears T.J. talking in his sleep. T.J. lets slip a few things that he was hoping to keep hidden from his best friend and crush causing Cyrus to find a confidence that he never had before.





	1. Cute Little Muffin Dino Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a while ago, but I hope you enjoy it! Give me feedback if you wish!

T.J. had done so well with hiding his crush on Cyrus during their sleepover. He had kept an appropriate distance during their movie watching on the couch despite wanting nothing more than to reach his arm around Cyrus’s shoulders. He hid his blush when Cyrus emerged from the bathroom looking irresistible in his plush Dino pajamas. When all he wanted to do was wraps his arm around the boy and cuddle into the soft fleece. He effectively concealed his dorky smile when Cyrus rambled on about how over-rated the Tyrannosaurs Rex is. However agonizing it was, he kept himself from grabbing Cyrus’s adorable little face and finding out if the dorky boy’s lips were as plush and soft as they seemed (something T.J. had spent many of his days pondering).

Now, he lays next to the boy of his dreams on the right side of his (thankfully) queen size bed and breathes in the smell of his crush from the sheets. Cyrus had insisted on T.J. taking the bed, but T.J. wouldn’t let his wonderful host sleep on the hard floor so they ended up sharing the bed to appease both sides. He turns away from the boy as he lets out a content sigh to eliminate all temptation to cuddle him in the middle of the night. His last thought is of the boy’s smile as he drifts into a peaceful slumber.

Cyrus takes far longer to fall asleep as he stares up at the ceiling. He can hear the deep, calming sound of T.J.’s breathing, and he looks at the boy’s back. He remembers the days Buffy spend complaining about T.J. to him. How he had been so scared during their first interaction, but the boy sleeping beside him is anything but intimidating. He’s just human. A teenager with flaws and insecurities. Somehow, Cyrus thinks this makes him scarier, but he doesn’t have the brainpower to ponder this. Cyrus is about to drift off when he hears a muffled sound from T.J. It sounds vaguely like “muffin” but it’s not at all coherent. The next thing he says, however, is quite clear.

“You’re my cute little muffin Dino boy, Cyrus,” T.J. says a slight slurring to his words, but still quite clear. “I want to kiss your perfect little muffin lips.”  
Cyrus nearly stops breathing as a wide smile develops on his face. He’d had his suspicions that TJ liked him, but he always thought it was wishful thinking. Here T.J. was, clearly dreaming about him. It’s all too much to handle.

“Rise and shine, Teej,” Cyrus says in a sing-song voice.

T.J. comes to consciousness with Cyrus’s angelic voice ringing in his ears. He feels the soft pad of the boy’s thumb rubbing his cheek, and he opens his eyes to find Cyrus’s big, chocolatey brown eyes staring into his eyes from a centimeter away. This realization startles him as he jumps away from the boy, nearly tripping over his bed.

“Jesus, Underdog,” he shouts as he struggles to find control of his breath.

“Rude awakening?” Cyrus asks teasingly.

“No,” T.J. answers quickly, still trying to make sense of the situation in his tired state. “It was just…unexpected.” The jock can’t help but notice Cyrus’s messy hair that clearly hasn’t been brushed since he rolled out of bed. It must have been a while ago though, since he’s all done up in one of his signature Cyrus outfits as opposed to the Dino once from before.

“You know,” Cyrus begins with a mischievous grin, “You talk in your sleep.”

“Yeah,” T.J. replies, trailing off as his eyes fill with worry as if realizing exactly what he was dreaming about that night, “Wait did you hear me? I didn’t say anything—weird did I?

“Depends,” Cyrus smirks. “Do you consider calling me your ‘cute little muffin Dino boy’ weird?”

“Shit,” T.J. mutters under his breath as he begins to pace going into full panic mode, “Listen if you don’t want to be friends anymore, I get it. I was trying to not let my stupid crush get in the way of our friendship.”

“T.J.” Cyrus says stopping the jock by pacing by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I woke you up by caressing your cheek. Do you seriously think I don’t want to be friends with you?”

T.J. furrows his eyebrows in confusion trying to focus on anything but the hand on his shoulder that's making his heart beat erratically. He looks into the boy’s eyes for any sign of deception, but finds only sincerity.

“Well, actually I don’t really want to be your friend. I want you to be my cute, not-so-little basketball boyfriend,” Cyrus giggles giving the stunned boy a squeeze on the shoulder. He stands on his toes to place a chaste kiss on T.J.’s rosy cheek. ‘Holy shit! The boy’s lips are soft!’ as he stands dazed with a deep crimson blush painted on his cheeks.

Cyrus slips his hand into T.J.’s giving it a squeeze before saying, “Come downstairs. My mom is making pancakes,” and walking out of his bedroom. He leaves the jock standing in shock, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and the tingling sensation of the soft lips that had made contact with his cheek just a moment ago. T.J. has to admit, this was a pretty great sleepover.


	2. Cute Not-So-Little Basketball Boyfriend

As Cyrus emerges from the stairwell, his mother looks up expecting to see the other boy following closely behind.

“Where’s T.J.?” She asks as Cyrus grabs a cup and begins to pour orange juice into it.

“He’ll be down in a minute,” Cyrus responds, “He’s just–-waking up.”

Cyrus curses himself for the pause in his speech, praying that his mother won’t say anything. It’s nearly impossible to hide anything from his therapist parents, but his mother doesn’t question it if she’s suspicious (which she is). Before she can ask, however, the other boy stumbles into the kitchen. The jock’s hair is charmingly messy, and Cyrus knows that T.J. just spent all his extra time upstairs trying to compose himself. T.J. makes timid eye contact with the other boy who is giving him a shamelessly adoring gaze, practically ignoring the boy’s mother standing over the griddle.

“Have some pancakes, T.J.” Cyrus’s mother says trying to break up the tension.

“Thanks,” T.J. mutters, glancing down at his feet to hide his flushed cheeks. He wants nothing more than to be alone with Cyrus away from his mother’s prying eyes. And as if God were granting his prayers, Leslie Goodman turns off the griddle and begins to pack up her stuff.

“Cyrus, Todd is out making a house call, and I have a dentist appointment,” Dr. Goodman explains. “You sure you boys will be okay on your own?”

“Yes, Mrs. Goodman!” TJ replies a bit too eagerly.

“You seem eager to get me out of the house!” Leslie says suspiciously.

“No, no,” Cyrus assures her. “Please take your time!”

Leslie stifles a laugh and a knowing smile from her son. As a therapist, she is an expert at reading human behavior, especially her own son’s. She knows exactly what is going on, but she will not question him until he’s ready. Instead, she shakes her head, picks up her purse and keys, and heads out the door. As soon as the door slams shut, a tense silence settles over the boys as T.J. grabs a plate from the cabinet and piles a stack of pancakes onto it. He continues to glance at Cyrus as he does so who is pouring syrup onto his plate.

“Uh, can you pass the syrup?” T.J. asks trying his best to keep a steady tone. He’s not really succeeding, but Cyrus doesn’t seem to mind.

“Sure, babe,” Cyrus responds making direct eye contact with the awkward jock and smiling confidently. T.J. chokes in response to the other boy’s sudden flirtation and Cyrus just chuckles at the flustered boy. It was adorable to see the typically self-assured jock so nervous.

“Well, you’re confident today,” T.J. examines after finally composing himself enough to produce intelligible sounds.

“I have information that you don’t want people to know” Cyrus teases with a twinkle in his eye.

“Remind me to never piss you off.” TJ says dreamily. He hadn’t really come back to earth since Cyrus had kissed his cheek or called him ‘babe’ no matter how hard he tried. “And…I wouldn’t mind people knowing as long as you want to be with me.”

“Really? You’re not worried about your reputation?” Cyrus inquires, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. “Cy, before I met you, everyone hated me,” T.J. explains. “My teammates only listened to me because they had to. If anything, I want people to know that I can actually care about someone.”

“Aww scary basketball guy has a soft side,” Cyrus teases, poking the handsome jock in the side.

“Only around his cute little muffin Dino boy” T.J. banters back, finding a bit of the confidence he had before.

“Nah,” the boy says doubtfully, “You’re just Mr. Softie McSofterson.”

“Goodman, you will pay” T.J. yells beginning to chase the younger boy around the island.

T.J. quickly wins wrapping an arm around Cyrus’s waist and pulling him closer as the boy squeals giddily. He twists in T.J.’s arms to come face to face with the boy’s blue-green eyes staring back at him fondly. T.J.’s breath catches in his throat realizing how close they are.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Cyrus whispers, his breath ghosting across T.J.’s lips.

T.J. can only nod in response as his eyes flit down to Cyrus’s lips. The same lips that had pressed against his just cheek moments before. The boy yearns for the feeling of those soft lips pressing tenderly against his own, imagining what it would feel like to be that close to the boy he desires. The boy who keeps him up at night rehearsing the many different ways he could tell him of his affections. The boy who haunts his dreams every night. He never imagined that he could actually build up the courage to confess to him, but he is currently closer to Cyrus than he has ever been. That agonizing half-inch of space been them nagging at him to find out if kissing Cyrus would be how he had imagined and dreamed many times before. And then, he doesn’t have to imagine anymore as Cyrus leans forward and closes the gap between them. T.J.’s other arm makes his way around Cyrus’s waist as an attempt to be as close to the boy as humanly possible. The other boy tangles his hands in T.J.’s dirty blonde hair as they kiss. Cyrus reluctantly pulls away and rests his forehead on T.J.’s, both boys smiling uncontrollably and refusing to let each other go.

“I would be honored to be your cute not-so-little basketball boyfriend,” T.J. whispers before connecting their lips once again earning a giggle from the smaller boy wrapped in his arms.


End file.
